


All Patched Up

by mx_vertiginous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Because everyone hates it when the dwarf gets some, Bondage, I'm no good at writing poly stuff but I try, M/M, Multi, Size Difference, Sub!Roadhog, Voyeurism, Warning: Explicit Torbjörn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_vertiginous/pseuds/mx_vertiginous
Summary: Junkrat sneaks off from the MedBay for the comfort of his own bed and ends up with an unexpected eye-full.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KellerProcess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellerProcess/gifts).



Junkrat winced as he hobbled step-clomp, step-clomp down the hallway, using his prosthesis to anchor his bandaged arm against his chest. The pain hardly worried him; surface burns like this always hurt more, even if the damage was minor. Mercy had fussed over him, insisted he stay overnight, but as soon as she had left he snuck out. There was no point in staying in the sterile MedBay if he could rest his head on his own soot-stained pillow.

The Junkers had been given a dorm block in one of the more distant corners of Watchpoint Gibraltar that had become a cachet of old stuff… Everyone seemed to want their muscle, no one really seemed to want them hanging around. And, if Junkrat was being fair, he felt more at home around the rusty door hinges, broken light fixtures, and long dead consoles. And he figured Hog did too. So he was surprised when he heard an unfamiliar voice in their quarters. 

He creeped up to the doorway, the lock had been long broken and it never shut all the way, so it was easy enough to peek into their room. Jamie could barely surpress a giggle at what he saw. 

Roadhog was face down on one of narrow steel military cots, buck naked except for his mask, and moaning softly. His wrists had been tied together behind his back, and another rope bit into the flesh of his arms, and knotted across his back, binding his shoulders back. The chain from his own hook wrapped his ankles to the legs of the cot, forcing his bare ass up in the air. Oddly, his hairy butt was speckled with an array of weird round welts.

But Junkrat couldn’t see who was in there with him, so slowly he sifted his weight onto his peg for a better view… when he heard an unmistakable Swedish accent. Torbjörn? Huh. He timed the slight squeak of the door hinges with one of Roadhog’s throaty squeals, and managed to see better. The dwarf had one hand up to the wrist in Roadhog’s ass, while his claw hand cupped Hog’s balls. 

“Squeal you fat boar,” Torbjörn taunted, “squeal like a pig in shit…”

Roadhog thrashed against his restraints and gave out a long, heavy moan. 

Behind the crack in the door Junkrat grinned. Then suddenly the door shifted behind his weight and a hinge gave way, sending him crashing into the room with a clatter. 

Torbjörn’s head shot up, and he froze in shock, staring at the lanky Junker sprawled out on the ground.

Roadhog however was too far deep to even notice, he leaned his weight back and forth, fucking himself against Torbjörn’s motionless arm until he came with a squealing grunt that Junkrat recognized all too well. He went limp on the threadbare cot and the room went silent.

Sprawled out on the floor, Junkrat started giggling. He looked Torbjörn in the eye and then he couldn’t stop, his harsh embarrassed snicker echoing off the walls. For his part, Torbjörn stared back at him like a deer in headlights. Jamie pushed himself up, wincing at the pain that shivered across the skin of his left arm. 

“Uh… hee, hee… ah… g’day?” he ventured, and grimaced in what he hoped was a reassuring expression.

“He-hey…” Torbjörn replied tentatively, not breaking eye contact as he pulled his arm out of Roadhog’s ass. 

Roadhog made a soft noise at this, and then a wheezing cough. And then an explosion of hacks and wheezes.

“You alright, mate?” Jamie called to him, breaking off the awkward detante to find a canister of Hogdrogen. His compulsive goggle came back, as he sat on the head of the cot, clipped the can into Hog’s mask and explained, “Can’t leave him on his chest like that for too long. Hee heee…. between the weight and his lungs… I didn’t mean to… Hooley dooley….”

Torbjörn’s eyes narrowed at him, but behind the mask Roadhog grunted “S’okay.”

“Well, I guess you might as well help me untie him.” The dwarf’s voice echoed with regret. 

Junkrat fidgeted with the knots in the rope, but between his prosthetic hand and the burns on his live hand he couldn’t make much progress. Torbjörn had Roadhog’s left arm free, and gestured for him to undo the quicklinks on the leg chains. Between the two of them, they helped him sit up. Roadhog took a few long breaths. Junkrat could tell from the glazed over look in his eyes that he was still deep in subspace.

“I, um… I can explain….” Torbjörn started.

“Don’t have to, mate.” Junkrat replied with a cackle. “Roadie and me… it’s not like that. Well, it is like that, but not…”

Torbjörn shifted uncomfortably, “Maybe I should go now.”

Roadhog slowly tipped his head to the side. “No,” he grunted, wrapping a giant hand around the dwarf’s arm, and tugging him in gently. “Stay. Both stay.”


End file.
